


Reunions And A Quick Bite To Eat

by afteriwake



Series: Geek To Geek [2]
Category: CSI: NY, Criminal Minds
Genre: Brief Spencer Reid, Conversations, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Friendship, Gen, Lunch, Male-Female Friendship, Mentioned Jessica Angell/Don Flack, New York Hot Dogs, Pretzels, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Two friends reconnect over hot dogs and pretzels.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a challenge at **xoverland**.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t Emily Prentiss.”

Prentiss looked up and grinned. “Don! Good to see you!” She got up out of her chair and gave Flack a hug. “It’s been a long time. Like, ten years of so?”

He hugged her back. “Yeah, something like that.” He pulled away with a grin on her face. “Mac told me they’d called in the FBI for the case and mentioned someone named Prentiss, and I had to see if it was you. Have time for lunch?”

“Well…” She looked at her watch. “Not really. I have a lot of files to go through.”

“Then how ‘bout hot dogs and pretzels at the vendor down the street? It’s not even two blocks away, and they make the best pretzels.”

“As long as it doesn’t take more than a half hour,” she said. “Reid, can you—“

“I’ve got it covered,” Reid said without looking up.

“Thanks.” She looked over at Flack. “Come on. Show me this great vendor.”

They began to catch up as they walked to the elevator, continuing until they were out on the street and at the vendor. They placed their orders and waited in companionable silence, and when they got the food Flack motioned to a small wall nearby and they sat down and began to eat.

“I miss New York hot dogs,” Prentiss said after a few bites. “We don’t have anything like this at Quantico.”

“So that’s where you’re at now,” Flack said. “Always wondered about that.”

“I’m traveling a lot, though. I actually don’t spend as much time there as I would like.” She took another bite. “Good to see you’re doing well here.”

“Yeah, well, it got kind of rough for a while. I was in a building that got bombed a few years back, and there’s times the job gets me down. But I’m hangin’ in there.”

“Yeah, I know the feeling. I had to go undercover once and I got beaten up trying to protect Reid. He felt so guilty afterward. It was hard to watch.”

“I’m lucky. My girlfriend’s a cop, so I’ve got someone around who understands.”

“You really are lucky,” she said.

“What about you? You seein’ anyone?”

She shook her head. “Too busy. I’ve tried and it just doesn’t work out. The divorce rate in the BAU is kind of high. Rossi’s had three wives, and Hotch got divorced a while back.”

“That’s sad to hear.” He looked at her, grinning. “You know, we should trade contact info and keep in touch. You ever need someone to vent to, I’ll lend you an ear.”

“I’d like that a lot,” she said with a smile. “I missed just talking to you.”

“Yeah, I’ve missed that too.” He looked at his watch. “We better eat fast. I’ve got a feeling you’ll need to head back soon.”

She began to reply when her phone rang. “You’re psychic.”

He laughed. “Nah, just part of the job.”

“Yeah, it sure is,” she said before answering.


End file.
